We Got Understanding
by ElwynClark
Summary: Elwyn Blues is being interrogated by Agent Drew Maynard of the CIA. He wants to know about herself and her sister Jade, and the Blues Brothers too.
1. Chapter 1: Kid

_**Sometimes I feel the need to run up and down the stairs really fast then sit in the middle of them so no one can get by. **_

_**I, ElwynClark, do not own the Blues Brothers, only Jade, Elwyn, and Agent Drew. **_

* * *

September 3, 1980

Dwight Correctional Center

"It's really dark in here." Elwyn mumbled. A light flicked on and filled the small room with light. Elwyn sat in a chair on one side of a large table which almost took up the entire room. There was a microphone pointed at Elwyn connected to a tape recorder set up in the middle of the table. Elwyn looked up and glared at the lights. "Now it's really bright." The lights automatically flicked off and Elwyn sighed. "I'll deal." The lights went back on and the door she came in opened. She squinted to see who it was because the lights were still very bright. She silently wished she had her sunglasses.

"Your name kid?" The person asked from the doorway and closed the door behind them. It was a man. He moved to the table and turned on the recorder. Elwyn noticed he seemed tall, had a short buzz cut on his brown hair, and he was smoking. She groaned internally when she saw it and started craving some cigarettes.

"Elwyn Blues." Elwyn said and the man sat down at the other side of the table in a normal folding chair. The guards had shackled Elwyn's ankles to the chair. She told them it wasn't necessary but the guards claimed she was on a watch list. The man had a folder with him and he flipped it open.

"This says Elwyn Cohen." The man said reading off a paper in the folder.

"I changed my last name to Blues when I was 9." Elwyn said and the man nodded and looked down at the papers. Elwyn placed her hands on the table and looked at them. She pulled them as far away from each other as she could with the handcuffs on them. She relaxed them and looked at her fingers and inspected her nails. On her right hand, on each finger, is a tattooed letter. Starting with her pinky is E-L-W-Y and on her left pointer finger is an N.

"Kid do you know why you're here today?" The man asked and pulled Elwyn out of her inspection.

"Why do you keep calling me kid?" Elwyn asked. "And who are you anyways?"

"You're younger than me, I'm 27 and you're 26. I'm Agent Andrew Maynard of the CIA. Now, why are you here Elwyn?" He asked calmly.

"I can't be sure of what exactly." Elwyn started and Agent Maynard started to talk.

"Reckless driving on a public sidewalk, exceeding speeds of 120 mph, exceeding speeds of 100 mph under 'El' tracks, making a U-turn at speeds of 90 mph, exceeding speeds of 100 mph in Lower Wacker." He listed them off like a grocery list.

"Can I call you Agent Drew?" Elwyn asked.

"Sure, how can you explain those offences?" Elwyn looked around the room and shrugged.

"Well, I drive quickly." She said with another shrug of her shoulders. She moved her hands back down onto her lap.

"Elwyn, just tell the truth, start from the beginning. I have time." Agent Drew said and Elwyn looked down and played with the handcuffs.

"Wrong place at the wrong time I guess. Met some guys." Elwyn started to laugh quietly s if she was remembering something. "They were great; you better as hell have got them though."

"If you're talking about the Blues Brothers, yes we got them." He said back and Elwyn nodded. He moved a few papers around in the folder.

"Did you talk to them?" Elwyn asked after listening to Agent Drew shuffle around papers. She looked at him and his head was still looking at a sheet of paper.

"I personally did not, but they both said that we should talk with you and your sister." He moved a paper to a pile that he started near the folder.

"This was bound to happen, we give a couple guys our trust and they turn us in. Well you have them too, but still, we're here too." She looked down at her shackled ankles and waited for Agent Drew to respond. She maneuvered her right foot around and managed to get her shoe off then did the same with her left. She glanced back up at Drew who was still looking through the folder. Without looking down, she sat up straight and tried to pull her feet out the top of the shackles, but no such luck. "Agent Drew, do you know how long we've been on the run?"

"Elwyn, you've been running ever since you could walk." He continued to sort papers.

"True, wait, how do you know that?" She asked quickly.

"It's a fact of your life. You grew up in an orphanage; most of those kids don't go anywhere. Look around, this is where you are today." Agent Drew said with a shrug and continued shuffling and sorting.

"I never met my parents. I read in the police report that they brought me to one of the El train stations and left me there. Officer Cohen found me and brought me to Our Lady of Victory Orphanage in Calumet City. The report said the witnesses saw a teen couple, who looked frazzled, left me there. No one knew them though, so I never met them." Drew looked up from his shuffling.

"Go on." He said and gave Elwyn his attention.

"What do you want to know?" Elwyn asked slowly. He looked down at a paper then back up.

"How are you and Jade sisters if you were abandoned?" He asked.

"When I came to Our Lady, Jade was already a year old. See, her birthday is in July and mine is in December. We were assigned to the same dormitory. We just kind of liked each other more than all the other girls. We gave each other family there." She said and nodded her head.

"When did you meet the Blues Brothers?" Elwyn squirmed in her chair and looked down at her feet again.

"Can you unlock my ankles?" She asked and Agent Drew looked under the table at Elwyn's feet and noticed she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Tell me your history first, then I'll a guard to unlock you. Why'd you take your shoes off?"

"None of your business why." Elwyn and Drew glared at each other.

"Yes, it is my business." He said and Elwyn sighed. Lost that battle, she thought to herself.

"I was trying to get my feet out of the shackle. It didn't work."

"Where'd you go to school Elwyn?" He asked out of the blue.

"Isn't it written down somewhere?" She asked.

"I want to hear you tell me." Elwyn shrugged again. She thought to herself, I may as well help out.

"I went to the school at Our Lady till 6th grade, then Saint Christopher Junior High, and for High school Saint Mary Academy. They were all in Calumet City."

"You went to church right? All these Catholic schools and an orphanage ran by sisters, you must have." Agent Drew assumed.

"Fucking Penguins." Elwyn mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Agent Drew asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Jade and me called the sisters Penguins because that's what they look like. Penguins." Elwyn said. "And they sent us to Our Lady of St. Knock Church, and Sunday School every year till I was confirmed. Then they just made us go to mass every week."

"Did you go every week?" he stressed 'every.'

"Usually." Elwyn said and she started rolling up the sleeves on her blue shirt. She struggled at first with the handcuffs but managed to push them up.

"Did you meet the Blues Brothers there?"

"Jake was in Jade's class, Elwood was in mine."

"Did you know them before?"

"Yes."

"How did you meet them then?"

* * *

**_I like french toast and french fries alot. Do they even have anything to do with France?_**

**__****OH YEAh, the story. Reviews are welcome. The button is calling your name. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Flashlight

**_Fudge, I had a stuffed animal dog named Fudge. I also had one named Taffy, and then there was Butterscotch, and Sugar, and Oreo... And then there's Slush. AND HOW COULD I FORGET, Daniel the Dead Dog. (I would say RIP here, but I'm sure he's not dead. At least I don't think he is..)_**

**_I, ElwynClark, do not own The Blues Brothers, just Jade and Elwyn. _**

* * *

October 9, 1960

Our Lady of Victory Orphanage

"It's going down tonight Elwyn!" Jade said to Elwyn as she ran into their dorm. Elwyn was sitting on her bed, which was towards the middle right under the windows. She was practicing tying her shoes.

"No, we can't do that Jade." Elwyn said in her quiet voice.

"Yes I can, or we can! It's the perfect plan, nothing could go wrong." Elwyn took off her shoes and put them under her bed then looked at Jade who was standing at the foot of her bed.

"I don't get how going to St. Helen's is a good idea." She said with a shrug.

"Elwyn," Jade started and she sat down next to Elwyn. "It's right next door. I just want to see what it's like there."

"I bet it's the same, just like here."

"Come on, you're no fun."

"Yes I am!" Elwyn yelled and Jade flinched. Elwyn is almost always quiet and only talks loud on special occasions.

"I was kidding. Now here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

"Jake, it's not a good idea." Elwood squeaked as he sat on the front steps of St. Helen of the Blessed Shroud Orphanage next to his brother, Jake.

"Course it's a good idea." Jake protested and Elwood gave him a weird look.

"The girl's place?"

"Yeah, it's called Our Lady of Victory. Right next door Elwood." He gestured with his hand to the building next door that was almost identical to the one they were in front of. "We run in, cause some problem then leave. No one will ever know we're gone."

"But Jake, I don't want to get in trouble again."

"You won't Elwood." Jake looked at him and Elwood started to smile.

"Are you sure?" Elwood asked and Jake nodded his head.

"Would I lie to you?" Jake asked then started talking before Elwood could answer. "So here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

"Ok El, you got your flashlight ready?" Jade asked as they both laid in their beds in dorm A. Elwyn flicked the flashlight on and off quickly and nodded her head. "Good, let's go then." The younger kids' bedtime was 9, and it's almost 10 now because they had to wait for everyone in their dorm to fall asleep.

They flipped their blankets off and rolled out of their beds then dropped onto the floor. With Elwyn leading, they crawled on their hands and knees to the door to the hall, which was closed. Elwyn reached for the handle of the door and pulled it open slowly, standing up in the process. Jade stayed close behind her as they both slipped out of the room and closed the door.

The hallway was dim, but they could still see without the flashlight. Jade pushed Elwyn towards the stairs going up. Our Lady of Victory was 3 levels, just like St. Helen of the Blessed Shroud. The first floor being the school, the second floor being dorms A and B and the third floor being dorm C and where the penguins live.

They both sprinted up the stairs as quietly as they could. They snuck by dorm C and held their breath as they passed the penguins' room. Elwyn shined her flashlight at the door to the roof and Jade unlocked it, with the key that she stole from the penguins last week. They both slipped through the door and closed it behind them. Jade walked up the few steps first and then they found themselves on the roof. Elwyn looked at Jade in her usual silence and Jade smiled.

"To St. Helen's." Jade said. St. Helen's was right next door, the only thing in between them was a two foot wide alley. Jade and Elwyn both stood at the edge of the roof and looked down three stories at the alley.

"Jade, I don't really want to fall." Elwyn whispered as she looked down with her flashlight. Jade didn't answer and Elwyn got worried. She shined the light along the edge and saw Jade a little bit farther down from her; on the St. Helen's side of the building but more towards the back. Elwyn ran over to her quickly.

"Now, you don't have to jump." Jade said and Elwyn felt relieved, but still semi-angry at Jade for leaving her alone. "Someone made a bridge." Joining the two buildings together was a 2 by 4 piece of wood.

"I think I'd rather jump Jade. That looks dangerous." Elwyn said and Jade shook her head. She walked across the board with ease and was on the St. Helen side. She turned around to look at Elwyn who was freaking out. A crash came from behind Elwyn on the Our Lady side and they both jumped. Elwyn skittered across the board and stood very close next to Jade.

* * *

"EL-WOOD!" Jake hissed. They were both sitting on the roof of Our Lady of Victory going over their plan, Jake's plan, to invade the girls' place.

"They moved by themselves." Elwood said as he sat back up and pushed his sunglasses back into place. He was leaning against a stack of lumber that decided to fall over as he sat there, causing a loud crash.

"We're gonna get caught if you keep talking." Jake said and Elwood shrugged. Jake stood up slowly and looked around the ex lumber pile. "Someone's here."

"How do you know that?" Elwood asked as he stood up next to Jake. Jake was looking across the rooftops at the St. Helen side.

"Because you made a noise." He said and Elwood looked down kicking imaginary rocks. "Elwood look, there's two people on our roof." Jake said and pointed to a couple moving shadows on the other building. He called it their roof because they both lived there.

Elwood looked over at the roof and sure enough he could see two shadowy figures standing close to each other on the roof getting closer to the door to go inside of St. Helen's. Elwood looked at his brother and shrugged.

"Hey!" Jake yelled and the two shadows dropped to the ground. Jake and Elwood ran over to the edge of the building.

"Stop yelling!" I girl's voice responded in a hushed tone but still pretty loud. Elwood shrugged again when Jake looked at him. The two shadows stood up and were getting closer.

"OK, I stopped." Jake yelled back and he sat down on the edge of the building letting his feet dangle over the edge. Elwood sat down next to him but kept his feet on the roof.

"Why are you over there? The same voice asked as it got closer. The boys noticed that the two shadows were girls.

"Why are you over there?" Jake asked back. The two girls stopped at the edge in front of Jake and Elwood. One was slightly taller and a bit overweight and the shorter one was super skinny and carrying a flashlight. They both had dark hair and were wearing dark clothes.

"We're curious." The taller girl responded; it was the same voice as before. She sat down and the other girl immediately did also. The girl who did the talking nudged the other girl. The skinny girl turned on the flashlight and shined it directly at Jake and Elwood. The boys both flinched and groaned at the bright light.

"Why are you guys wearing sunglasses?"She asked slowly then turned off the light. Jake and Elwood recomposed themselves as she put it down next to her.

"Why not?" Elwood responded and Jake grinned. Suddenly, someone started banging on the door on the St. Helen's side. The two girls jumped up and ran across the makeshift bridge back to Our Lady. Jake and Elwood ran back across and stood on the other side, listening to the banging and watching the girls flee. Elwood looked down and noticed the flashlight sitting on the edge of the roof. "Hey, wait!" He yelled.

"Come on, not now! She'll get it later!" Jake said quickly and Elwood ignored him as he grabbed the flashlight and ran across the bridge. The taller girl, who was obviously in charge, was waiting at the doorway and the skinny girl was near the bridge.

"You left this." Elwood said and he handed it to the skinny girl.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Elwood!" Jake yelled. "Let's go!" The banging on the door continued and Elwood picked his way across the bridge,

"Elwood," The skinny girl said softly and he turned around and looked at her. "I'm Elwyn."

* * *

**Anyone want to come to the zoo? I'll find some tickets for you if you review. I'm kidding... Have you ever been to the zoo? I like looking at the animal crackers, it's my favorite part. **

**Review it, you know you want to.**

**The button is there for your clicking pleasure. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Music

**_Do I own a pair of black suspenders? Is that relevant right now? No, it's not. ASK me in 10 minutes, I have to go change..._**

**__****I, ElwynClark, own Elwyn, Jade, and Agent Drew. That's it. **

* * *

September 3, 1980

Dwight Correctional Center

"Jade and me called them the shadow boys." Elwyn said in conclusion with a small smile. Agent Drew nodded his head.

"Unlock her hands." Agent Drew said into a small intercom near the recorder on the table. The door they both came I before opened and a male guard appeared. Elwyn looked down at her hands and smirked, and then she placed them on the table. The guard closed the door then walked over the Elwyn and unlocked the handcuffs. Elwyn took them off herself and handed them to the guard. The guard took them without a word and left the room closing the door again behind him.

"What do you want to know now?" Elwyn asked as she rubbed her now free wrists.

"Did you ever meet them during the daytime?" Agent Drew asked.

"Lots of times afterwards." She said and thought for a minute. "The penguins punished Jade and Me for leaving in the middle of the night by making us wash lots of dishes. It was not fun."

"What did you do the next time you saw them?"

* * *

June 2, 1961

The Orphanages

"Jadie, it's them!" Elwyn said as she nudged her sister Jade. They were both sitting outside on the front steps of Our Lady, in direct sunlight which they both avoided at all costs usually. The penguins made everyone go outside though and there wasn't a spot of shade anywhere. The last time they saw the shadow boys was last October. And they still only knew that the taller boy was the one in charge and did most of the speaking and the shorter skinner boy was quiet, and named Elwood.

"Hey!" Jade yelled loudly and she stood up from the step she was sitting on. She leaned against the railing next to her and looked at the boys. They were sitting on the steps, just like Jade and Elwyn were. The taller boy, the leader, turned his head and noticed them. He whipped his head back around and said something to the other boy. Jade turned to say something to Elwyn but she was gone.

"Hi Elwood." Elwyn said as she stood in front of the steps of St. Helen's. Jade saw her sister standing in front of the boys and smirked. Jade started walking over to them. Elwood looked up at Elwyn through his sunglasses and smiled a little bit then the other boy whacked him on the arm.

"Ow?" Elwood asked quietly as he held onto his arm and the other boy's eyebrows went up and down. Elwyn thought he rolled his eyes too but she couldn't see through his sunglasses.

"Who are you?" The same boy asked. Jade slid next to Elwyn just in time.

"Well, who are you?" Jade asked. The boys looked at each other and Elwood shrugged.

"He's Elwood Delaney, I'm Jake Papageorge. But we're brothers." The boy named Jake said. Jade looked at Elwyn and Elwyn nodded slowly.

"I'm Jade Ocean and she's Elwyn Cohen. We're sisters." Jade concluded.

"How are you sisters?" Jake asked doubtfully.

"How are you brothers?" Jade shot back quickly and Elwyn smirked.

"We declared it, that's how." Jake said with confidence.

"So did we." Jade added.

* * *

Jake and Elwood looked at the two girls in front of them. They had similar names to the both of them and they acted the same way. It's weird, Jake thought to himself.

"Thank you for giving me back my flashlight." Elwyn said quietly. She talked softly, just like Elwood. Jade was louder and obviously the authority of the two like Jake.

"Your welcome." Elwood said.

"Why are you guys wearing ties?" Jade asked. The two boys were both wearing black pants, white short sleeve collared shirts, black shoes, black ties, and sunglasses. The other boys nearby were wearing t-shirts and blue jeans.

"It's what we do." Jake said. Jade shrugged and looked at her sister.

"Where'd you boys get your sunglasses?" Elwyn asked in her quiet voice and Elwood opened his mouth to say something then he noticed Jake was shaking his head no.

"I can't tell you." Elwood responded finally.

"That's ok." Elwyn said with a shrug. Jake thought to himself, I want to like these girls. They seem like nice people.

"Do you want to come with us to listen to music someday?" Jake asked the two girls standing there. The skinny one, Elwyn, had a gray skirt with a navy blue blouse on and she had a pair of white knee socks on and a pair of black sneakers. One of her socks was falling down. The taller girl, Jade, was wearing a dark brown skirt, a light blue blouse, and some sneakers that looked greenish.

"Like records?" Jade asked and the boys nodded eagerly.

"OK!" Elwyn responded quickly. Jade gave her a look that read, I didn't say yes.

"We'll come. What kind of music do you listen to?" Jade asked.

"Mostly the blues." Elwood responded. Elwyn smiled. Jade and Elwyn shared a glance.

"What day?" Jade asked.

"How about now?" Jake asked and he stood up. He decided that he like the two girls, a lot. Jade nodded and Elwyn smiled again. "Come on." Jake started up the rest of the stairs to the doorway and Jade followed him, then they both disappeared inside. Elwood watched the two of them go inside. Elwyn stood by at the bottom of the steps still.

"How come you never talk during Sunday School?" Elwyn asked and Elwood shrugged. He had seen Elwyn during Sunday School at St. Knock, because they're in the same class. But her never mustered up enough courage to go talk to her.

"You don't talk that much either though." Elwood responded. Elwyn blushed and looked down.

"I know." She said and Elwood scooted over on the steps to make room for her. She sat down next to him. "Where'd they go to?"

"Probably went to see Curtis." He responded.

"Who's Curtis?" Elwyn asked as she pulled up the knee sock that was falling down before. She hit Elwood's arm by accident with her elbow. He pulled his arm away and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"He's the janitor." Elwood said and he looked back at her.

"Who?" Elwyn asked and he just shrugged. "Oh right, Curtis. But if he's the janitor, why did they go there?"

"He teaches music too. He has a ton of great records. I'm learning how to blow harp."

"Excuse me?" Elwood put his hand into his pocket of his shirt and produced a piece of metal.

"Blow harp." He said again and showed her the metal piece. Elwyn stared at the strange metal thing in his hand. "It's a harmonica." He offered after she stared at it for awhile.

"Oh, so that's what it looks like?" Elwyn asked and he nodded. "I get it now." He held it in his hands and blew into it and a few notes passed through that didn't sound the best. "How long have you been playing?"

"A few days." HE said and shrugged. "Curtis gave it to me last week and I started trying a little bit." He stuck it into his pocket and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Elwyn ask and she looked up at him. He stood on the step with his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. Elwyn stood up on the step. Elwood noticed that they were both very skinny, and about the same height, he was a little taller. He noticed that she was looking at him like she was trying to decode something. "Let's go find Jake and Jade." He said breaking the silence finally. He started walking up the stairs expecting her to follow him.

"Have you ever thought f wearing a hat?" Elwyn asked as she stood on the bottom of the stairs. Elwood was on the top step near the door and he stopped then turned around.

"Well, no. I haven't really." He responded and started walking back down the stairs and she met him halfway up.

"I think it would be nice." Elwood shrugged then smiled.

"Really?" She nodded. "Come on." Elwood gently grabbed her left hand and walked next to her up the rest of the steps.

* * *

**_How do you keep a box of tissues for more than a few months? .. Just don't use them. *Sniffles* Oh colds, how sad._**

**_HOW WAS THE CHAPTER? ARE YOU INTRIGUED? I'd like to hear if you were... or weren't. Why were you not if so? _**

**_The button, it can hear you typing already..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Shades

_**Oh hello, it's back. -ElwynClark**_

* * *

September 3, 1980

Dwight Correctional Facility

"You like him didn't you?" Agent Drew asked.

"I did not." Elwyn snapped. "We were 7, come on." Elwyn counted in her head. "That was over 20 years ago." Well that makes me feel old Elwyn thought with a shrug to herself.

"Did you still call them the shadow boys?" He asked.

"Course, this was before the name change, so there wasn't any reason to call them something else." Elwyn said. Agent Drew nodded and pushed around some papers.

"So these boys, Jake and Elwood, essential got you into Blues music?" He asked. Elwyn smiled slightly.

"I guess so, yeah. They did."

* * *

August 11, 1961

The orphanages

"How long will you be gone?" Jade asked Jake who was across from her. Elwyn was sitting next to her, across from Elwood.

"That's the thing, I don't know how long." Jake responded. They all knew about being in a foster home, it usually wasn't too much fun. Jake was leaving tomorrow and he didn't know when he'd be back.

"The last time I was in foster, the people divorced." Elwood said.

"What'd you do?" Elwyn asked.

"I just sat there the whole time, didn't do anything. I think there were two other boys there too. But I made the parents crack." Elwood said triumphantly. Jade and Elwyn nodded silently. Jade didn't want to share her story of foster homes. She'd been in them twice, each time in a different place. The first time was with Elwyn. Jade was 5 and Elwyn was 3. They were at the home for exactly one week. They were placed a week before Thanksgiving and on Thanksgiving night they were promptly returned to Our Lady. Jade referred to that as the Great Turkey Explosion Event.

The other time Jade was alone. She stayed for around 3 months, this being last summer. Jade missed Elwyn terribly so she decided to wreck havoc on the house. She frequently decided to go missing, terrorize the family's cats, and attempted to set the house ablaze numerous times. She didn't mean to be bad, she just missed her sister.

Elwyn had been in foster a few times, one including the Great Turkey Explosion Event. Another time she just followed the mother around the whole day, literally only inches away. She was returned to Our Lady in a few weeks because she was nearly decapitated three times by a casserole dish.

* * *

August 18, 1961

The Orphanages

"Come on, we're almost there." Jade said supportively as her and Elwyn pulled Elwood between them. The three of them were walking by the factory entrance by the orphanages when a couple of older boys decided to attack. Mainly Elwood because his protector, Jake, was gone. The boys held back Jade and Elwyn and made them watch their friend suffer multiple punches.

"Go to Curtis." Elwood mumbled and the two girls nodded. Ever since they met Jake and Elwood they had became better friends. The boys would do anything for them as would the girls. They squeezed down one of the side alleys and pushed open one of the doors to St. Helen's.

"Which way again?" Elwyn asked quietly. Jade and Elwyn knew Curtis and the inside of St. Helen's very well now.

"Go right, down the stairs. Knock three times." Elwood said then took a deep breath. The bullies got him really bad. They turned right and went down a few steps. Jade knocked three times with her free hand. IN a matter of seconds, Curtis the janitor opened the door.

"Shit, what's this?" He said as he looked from the two girls then to Elwood who was fading by the second. He picked up Elwood and tossed him over his shoulder. "Come in." Jade and Elwyn ran into the room and Curtis closed the door behind them.

"Hi Curtis." Elwood said in a muffled tone as Curtis tossed him onto the beat up couch. The two girls stood at the bottom of the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible. Whenever they came down here, to the boiler room and Curtis's living space, they would listen to music and sing along. Elwood always tried to play along with his harmonica, 'he'll get it one day' is what Curtis keeps telling him.

Curtis took a first aid kit from under a workbench then set it on the table near the couch. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down next to the couch. Elwood seemed to moan then cough. Curtis glanced at him, as if taking in the damage. He had a bloody nose that finally stopped but was getting dry under his nose. His tie was messed up and the front part was split so the insides were hanging out. Curtis raised his eyebrows over his own sunglasses when he noticed that Elwood's sunglasses were gone and in their place, was one blue eye and one black and blue eye.

"Boy, where are your shades?" Curtis asked and Elwood shrugged. Elwyn silently walked over to the table and Jade followed close behind her. Curtis and Elwood, with one eye open, watched them as Elwyn took a couple pieces of black plastic out of her shirt pocket.

"I don't think they can be fixed," Elwyn said as she put the pieces of Elwood's old sunglasses onto the table near the first aid kit. Curtis looked at the pieces then at the girls then at Elwood who was lying down on the couch.

"You needed a new pair anyways." Curtis said. The two girls smiled and Elwood grinned. Curtis stood up and walked over to a closet. "I'll ask how they were broken later." The closet door was open already as he reached for something on the top shelf. He glanced back at Elwood and the girls then took a box off the shelf.

Curtis set the box on the chair where he was sitting before and took off the lid. Inside the box were various odds and ends. He took out a pair of sunglasses that were identical to Elwood's broken ones and sat them down on the table. He reached back into the box and took out two more pairs of identical sunglasses. He glanced at Jade and Elwyn then handed them the sunglasses.

* * *

November 16, 1961

The Orphanages

"I'm surprised that they left you alone for a week though." Jake said. Elwood and Jake sat on their beds in their dorm. It was just before midnight now and Jake came back from the foster home after dinner. Jake was lying down staring against the ceiling while Elwood sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Jake?" Elwood blurted after a long silence.

"What?" Jake responded half asleep.

"They gave me a black eye."

"So?"

"It hurt." Elwood stayed silent and waited for Jake to respond. "Jake, they broke my glasses."

"They did what?" Jake sat up and looked at Elwood.

"Broke, my sunglasses." Elwood managed to stutter.

"I'm gonna kill them." Jake muttered.

"Curtis gave me a new pair though." Elwood mumbled. Jake glared at Elwood.

"I have to kill Curtis too now?"

"He gave the girls each a pair too."

"What?" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs. A couple boys stirred in their beds. "Now I have to kill them too!" He shrieked. Elwood shook his head and smiled.

* * *

_**Reviews? Lemonade recipes that taste good? Button. **_


End file.
